Many people wear footwear to protect their feet and to provide fashion. Shoes, and more specifically the footwear worn by women, send a message about the wearer, the surrounding environment, and the general nature of the occasion for which the shoes are worn. For example, it is typical that footwear worn when a professional, business-like appearance is required has a closed toe and a heel. Footwear for evening and social events may have an open toe or sandal-like appearance and may have more colors and styles that may closely coordinate with the fashion of the wearer.
Footwear is a significant wardrobe investment, and often, the shoes may be suitable for wearing with only one outfit due to the style, color, and appearance of the garment. When the garment is no longer fashionable to wear, neither are the shoes, and the shoes must then be disposed of or stored in hopes of a new fashion to pair the footwear with. This can create challenges due to the expense of footwear and the need to find suitable storage, as footwear does not fold and stack as other clothing may be arranged for storage.
In some instances, a portion of the footwear may be salvageable to wear with additional fashions. For example, the heel portion may have color and structure that the wearer may wish to pair with additional fashions or work-wear, while the toe portion may not be preferred. It is a challenge to alter footwear for re-use for variable fashion trends and environments.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in interchangeable footwear art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,084 to Santa Ana, U.S. Pat. No. 8,935,859 to Licht, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,948 to Boros, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,885 to Hsieh, U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,448 to Schupbach, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,112,908 to Visser. These prior art references are representative of reconfigurable footwear.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable simplifier system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.